Ice Cold
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Mr. Stewart take a road trip to Minnesota for winter vacation to visit family. There will be a bit of drama, romance, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, and maybe a bit of humor. Chapter 11 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just got back from Quebec. It was so beautiful there but it was really cold. I was in Quebec to visit some family that live there. My family in Quebec live like two minutes away from an ice rink so we were there a lot. It sucked for me though because I couldn't exactly ice skate do to my injury but I still had fun. I don't really know how I got the idea for this story but I do know I thought of it when I was in Quebec. I am hoping it turns out good and I hope you like it!**

**Lilly's POV**

It was a cold winter in Malibu. There was a light, white blanket of snow that replaced the warm sand beneath my feet. It was early in the morning and I was curled up with a thick blanket and layers of warm clothes. I was just sitting in the middle of the beach watching the snow fall from the sky. I had been sitting for who knows how long, and I was now starting to feel the cold creeping through my first layer of clothes. I could hear children in the distance laughing and having fun playing in the snow. I remember when I was younger, the first thing I would ever do when it snowed was make a snow angel right in the middle of our driveway for everyone to see. I laughed at the memory. I was just about to get up and walk home, when I felt someone fall into the snow beside me. I turned my head and was greeted by a dark haired boy staring out in the distance.

"Hi," I whispered. I had no idea what he was doing here at this time. Heck, I don't know what I was doing here at this time.

"Hey," Oliver whispered back. After a moment of awkward silence I asked him what he was doing here.

"Better question is what are you doing here? You look like your cold." He responded eyeballing me.

"I just came here to think." I responded truthfully pulling my eyes away from him.

"About me?" Oliver smirked.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. I turned my head away from Oliver so I couldn't see his smirk and he couldn't see my blush. "I'm just thinking about Miley's offer in bringing us with her and her family when they go to their Aunt Shannon's house for winter break."

"You are coming right?" Oliver asked shifting his body closer to me.

"Maybe" I responded. I started to draw random squiggly lines in the snow around me.

"Please come. I am not going without you." Oliver said watching me doodle.

"Why not?"

"Because it won't be as much fun without you there with me" he said making me smile. I stopped playing with the snow and looked Oliver in the eyes.

"You will have Miley there with you."

"She's not my best friend, you are. And no offence to her but she is not nearly as fun as you."

"I don't know, I mean it's all the way in Minnesota and we will be there for a whole week, not including the long drive there. It will take like five days to drive there."

"Please, for me." Oliver pleaded.

"well…"

"Please." Oliver tried again. I caved in.

"Fine, I will go. But you owe me."

"Yay, Thank you!"

I laughed and Oliver and I fell into a comfortable silence. We continued to watch the white snowflakes fall from the sky. By this time, the cold had seeped through each layer of clothes and I was now freezing. I tried to picture myself on this very beach during the summer time. With the hot sun shining down on my sunscreen cover body, tanning in my favourite yellow bikini with Miley beside me blasting her music and annoying other people around us. But nothing worked. I tightened my grip on my blanket as my teeth started to chatter.

"Are you cold?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I've been here for quite some time." Oliver placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and let out a deep sigh. I felt ten times warmer in Oliver's arms. This was normal behaviour for us. Some people, including Miley, think it's weird for two best friends to be so close to each other but we've learned to ignore them.

"Is this better?" Oliver whispered into my hair.

I smiled into his chest. "Much better."

**Please read my authors note…I need the people who live in the USA answer some questions.**

**A/N: I don't know why I chose Minnesota. I have seen pictures of it and it is really beautiful. I have also been told that it gets cold there. I was trying to choose a place in the US where the temperature drops. I live in Canada so I am not sure what the coldest state is. For those who live in the US I have a few questions…Was Minnesota a good choice? Does it even snow in Malibu? Does Malibu even get cold winters? Obviously I guessed when I said it takes five days to travel across the US but how long does it really take? **

**The next chapter should be up shortly.**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed and answered my questions. I realized I was way, way off when I said it take five days to drive from Malibu to Minnesota…Just pretend the bus driver drives slow. Enjoy!**

My things were packed and ready to go. It was early morning. The sun was just rising. I stood outside on my front porch listening to my mom go on about her rules including her famous three R's: respect, rights, and responsibility. I pretended to listen, nodding my head every now and then. I was in a daze when Miley finally pulled up in a large bus. My jaw dropped at the size of the vehicle we would be driving in. The two front doors opened and Miley walked out.

"Like it?" She asked, referring to the bus.

"Yes!" I said. Jackson and Mr. Stewart walked out of the bus.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Stewart asked me clapping his hands together.

"Yup, all my things are packed and ready to go." I said. Mr. Stewart and Jackson came over and took my two bags of luggage and threw them in the bus. I said goodbye to my mom, gave her a kiss and followed Miley in the bus. I waved to my mom from inside the bus as the wheels started rolling down the street.

"Wow this is amazing!" I said looking around the bus. There were some couches on the left side of the bus facing a large flat screen television located at the front of the bus behind the driver's seat. There was a small kitchen on the right side of the bus which had a fair sized table that could fit six. At the back of the bus there were two small bedrooms. It was practically a house on wheels.

"It's Hannah's tour bus. I thought I'd borrow it for the trip." Miley said. The bus made a sudden stop making Miley and I fall onto one of the couches laughing. I looked out the window and realized we stopped on an all too familiar street. I noticed Oliver having a hard time getting his luggage out the front door. I giggled to myself watching him struggle. The two front doors opened and I hopped out of the bus with Miley following close behind.

"Hey" he greeted us smiling.

"Hi" I said. Oliver's and my eyes locked for a second before Miley spoke.

"So you excited?"

"Totally!" Oliver said breaking eye contact with me.

"Well we better get your luggage into the bus so we can get going." She said. "It's going to be a long trip." I took one bag and Oliver took the other.

"Wow nice" Oliver said looking around.

"You like?" Jackson asked opening a bag of chips.

"Yeah I do" He responded.

"You'll like it even better when I show you the gaming system."

"Gaming system!" Jackson nodded.

Robby Ray opened a small door and came out from the front seats. "Okay, now that we're all here we can set up the bedrooms. We'll put the two girls in the smaller room and the guys can take the larger one. Is that fair?"

"Sounds good to me" I said.

"Alright then it's settled."

The bus started rolling down the street. "Uh, If Mr. Stewarts in here, then who is driving the bus?" Oliver asked.

"That would be Hannah's personal bus driver, Larry." Miley said.

"And his buddy Marley" Jackson added. We all shared some laughs. Boy, this is going to be one heck of a trip.

Miley and I moved our things into the smaller bedroom and settled in. It was a very small room with two single beds separated by a small nightstand. The only walkway in the room was a small path at the foot of the beds and another small path that separated the two beds. There was one small closet for the two of us to share and store our things. On the other side of the wall was the guy's room and right outside our door was a small washroom. It was perfect. I checked out the guy's room. Their room had one bunk bed to the right side of the room and one single bed to the left side. Mr. Stewart took the single bed, Oliver took the bottom bunk and Jackson took the top bunk. There room also came with a small night stand and a small closet.

I finished unpacking my things so I decided to go sit on one of the couches and listen to my I-Pod. Miley and the others were still unpacking so I knew I would be alone for a short period of time. I sat on the large beige couch covered in a white Hannah Montana blanket. I lifted the blanket and got underneath it. After getting comfortable, I took out my old silver I-Nano and pushed the play button. I sat quietly underneath the warm blankets listening to soft music.

I guess I had fallen asleep because I awoke to the aroma of Mr. Stewart's famous vegetable soup and the sound of Jackson and Oliver laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Stewart in the small kitchen stirring the soup, Miley on an orange chair reading a book, and Oliver and Jackson playing some downhill snowboarding game which I had to try sometime on this trip.

I was so tired. Waking up early was not a skill of mine. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, listening to my surroundings.

"Soup is ready." My eyes shot open at the sound of Mr. Stewarts voice. I sat up on the couch and stretched out before getting up and grabbing a bowl of warm soup. The five of us gathered around the small table to enjoy our meal.

Day turned into night. The bus grew colder and colder. I was all alone again. I heard Miley singing softly in the shower but I had no clue where the others had disappeared too. I wrapped myself in two thick blankets and sat on the couch with the television on low. My wandering mind brought me back to the past when Miley, Oliver and I went on a day road trip during the Christmas season last year to look at all the beautiful homes decorated in colourful lights.

My thoughts were interrupted when Oliver fell onto the couch beside me. He was wearing gray sweats and black muscle shirt. "Hey" he said. This was our first one on one conversation so far on this trip.

"Hi" I smiled.

"You having fun?"

"It hasn't even been a day. But yeah, I'm having fun."

"That's always good to hear. So you want to pop a movie in this thing?" Oliver asked pointing to the DVD player beside him. I nodded in response. Oliver got off the couch and put some random movie into the machine and came back next to me. "So you going to share these blankets?" Oliver asked grabbing a fistful of blanket.

"I found them! Plus it's like two degrees in here, I'm cold."

"Come here, Oliver Oken will keep you warm." I let out a small giggle before unwrapping the blankets from around my body and getting into Oliver's arms and placing the blankets overtop of us.

The movie started to play. It started off on a dark street. The only light around was the shine of the moon. The street grew brighter and brighter as night turned into day. The screen then slowly got busier and busier with people of all sorts: mothers, fathers, children, teenagers, grandparents, beggars, business people and more. The screen zoomed in to one man dressed in a dark gray dress suit walking down the street talking on his cell phone. The movie continued on. When the movie reached about half way, everyone was now seated around the television watching the movie.

The movie appeared to be about a man who found out he had an eight year old son he never knew about then when he finally got to spend time with his son he ended up losing him. It was a sad movie filled with depressing scenes. The movie neared the end and Miley and Mr. Stewart had already gone to bed. Makes sense since they probably didn't get any sleep last night. When the credits appeared onto the screen, Jackson took the disc out of the DVD player and put it in the case it belonged to.

"Goodnight" Jackson said walking towards the bedrooms.

"Night" Oliver and I whispered. Minutes later, Oliver removed the blankets from our bodies and was about to stand up.

I quickly grabbed his arm before he got the chance to. "Don't leave me here. I have slept like half the day. I can't fall asleep now." I said.

Oliver didn't say a word. He just smiled and covered us with the blankets. He rewrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his shirt. I could now smell the scent of his colon. Oliver's kissed the top of my head "Goodnight" he yawned.

"Nighty night" I whispered wrapping my arm around his waist. We sat in silence listening to the sound of each other's breathing. I was loving this moment. I felt so safe and peaceful in his arms. But not just that, just being here with the people that mean the world to me made me feel like anything was possible.

By this time, I could tell Oliver was already asleep because I could feel him twitch every now and then. I took some deep breaths and in a short while, I was fast asleep.

**A/N: There may be a couple mistakes I only read it over once. **

**Can anyone guess what movie I described? All the characters will be in the story a lot more in the next chapters. I promise. Plus I will be adding a couple new characters. By the way I have actually been in a bus which was exactly like I described…minus the downhill snowboarding game…I got that off the show. **

**Was this chapter okay?s**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers again for their wonderful reviews. Each review means the world to me. Enjoy this chapter!**

I could tell we were getting closer to our destination because I could feel the temperature outside drop. Every now and then I would see snowflakes fall from the sky. The feeling of snowflakes falling gave me two emotions: The first emotion was happiness. Watching the white, gentle snowflakes fall to the ground filled me with happiness. The second emotion was worriedness. Was it really a good idea to be driving on a highway in a large bus that probably weighs thousands of pounds when it is snowing outside? I realized that the bus driver wouldn't be driving a bus of passengers if it was too dangerous, so decided to let it go.

So far our ride hasn't been too bad. Most of the time it was quiet. Everyone would be doing their own thing and the rest would respect their space. At the moment, Miley and I were in our own room doing our personal things. Miley was already half way through her second book, and I just got off the phone with my mother. You know how moms are; always checking up on you to make sure everything is alright. In the past day I got five phone calls from her checking up on us, making sure the bus hadn't crashed or anything. The one time I didn't pick up my cell phone she totally freaked out thinking that something terrible had happened.

I decided to leave Miley to herself while she got lost in her book, so I made my way to the living room area and sat myself on the couch wrapping myself in a couple blankets watching some old black and white television series Mr. Stewart was watching. I was not used to this weather at all. I am a Californian. I like the hot weather not the freezing cold weather.

Jackson and Oliver were once again playing the downhill snowboarding game. I tried it earlier on the trip, It was awesome! I can see why they are so hooked.

The bright white sky became darker and darker as the day came to an end. I was so excited! This time tomorrow I would be in a warm winter house occupied by Miley's relatives. I kept wondering though, would they would like me? Would they like Oliver? Were we completely different from them? Would they enjoy our company and invite us back again next year? All theses thoughts pondered through my head as I drifted off into a goodnights sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a deserted room. Miley's bed was already made so perfect you could bounce a coin on it. I could not feel the bus moving anymore. Where we there already? I put on my gray hoddie that went with my white, pink, and green pyjama pants and slipped on my fuzzy green slippers. I walked out of Miley's and my room and was a little shocked by what I saw. Everyone, including the bus drivers were crowded around the living room area. Oliver was the first to notice me and smiled.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" He said. I let out the tiniest of smiles.

All heads shot towards my direction. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Look out the window" Jackson said taking a bit out of his bowl of cereal. I went over to the nearest window and opened the curtains. I gasped in surprise. The scene before my eyes was beautiful. There was snow everywhere. There was one foot minimum that had fallen during the night. The sun was up glistening on the fresh new snow. The trees covered with snow looked like they were perfectly painted white. Out in the distance I could see little animals scurrying about. I smiled watching a little bunny hop in the fresh snow creating small bunny tracks.

I turned back around to the group with a big smile on my face. "It's beautiful outside. I don't see the problem" I said.

"We can't drive in this weather, it's too dangerous. Us, and many others are stuck here for who knows how long." The bus driver who I suggested to be Larry said. This changes my whole point of view. But while were stuck we might as well make the most out of it.

"Why not we have some fun" I suggested a huge smile growing on my face.

"What'd you have in mind?" Miley asked.

Everyone on board the Hannah bus got changed into something warm. I opened the doors to the bus and fell into the snow below me. Oliver, Miley and the rest followed me out of the bus and into the soft snow. There were two lines of cars lined up for miles and miles. They were all stuck just like us with nowhere to go. I passed though the two lines of cars and ran to the snow covered field I first looked at when I opened the window. I felt all eyes on me as I fell on my back in the middle of the field. Oliver ran towards me and fell in the snow right next to me. Miley soon followed suit. A big grin was plastered on my face as I picked up a handful on snow and threw it at Oliver's face. He screamed like a girl and whipped the snow from his eyes.

"Lilly!" Oliver shouted.

"Oliver!" I mimicked.

I got up off the cold ground and started to run as Oliver chased after me. "Miley help!" I shouted. Miley did the first thing that came to mind: she picked up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. As I ran past Miley, she threw the snowball at Oliver's stomach. He stopped chasing me and picked up some snow throwing it at me.

"Hey, she threw it!" I said.

"Yeah well you started it!"

I picked up snow off the ground and threw it at Oliver hitting him perfectly in the face. Oliver brushed the snow off his face and repeated my actions. He threw the snowball in my direction but I ducked just before it hit me. Miley and I laughed as Oliver pouted. Jackson, Mr. Stewart and the bus drivers Larry and Marley joined in and the seven of us were soon having a huge snowball fight. At the corner of my eye, I could see children of all ages getting out of their parents cars and running out into the snow. Some parents followed their children and people of all ages, size, color, culture, and religion were all on the snowy field joining in our snowball fight. I couldn't help but laugh watching little children throw deformed snowballs at each other.

Miley and Jackson ganged up on their dad and covered him with snow. I laughed as Mr. Stewart started complaining about how his hair was now wet. I watched as Larry and Marley helped two children make a snowman. I smiled watching the scene.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me to them. I looked behind me and came face to face with Oliver. I turned my head back to the scene and had snow smeared all over my face. Oliver unwrapped his arms from me and started laughing.

"Meany" I pouted.

This continued on for some time. When the snowball fight had died down, everyone was cold and soaking wet. I trudged my way onto the bus and took a hot shower. Afterwards I let Miley take over the bathroom as I changed into some warm clothes. By the time I had changed Mr. Stewart already had hot chocolate made. I picked up a cup with exactly six mini marshmallows on top and got comfy.

By the time the sun went down and I was tucked in bed, I could feel the bus shift into drive and slowly make its way down the highway. In just a couple hours, we will have reached our destination.

**A/N: I actually didn't mean for this chapter to turn out this way. It didn't start that way. But where I live, we just got about two feet of snow over night. I live in a closed street so only people who live on the block drive up and down the street. Plus everyone knows one another. Anyways my neighbours were all outside this morning so I decided to join and we started a snowball fight. Soon we had everyone on the street joining in. It was so much fun! It will defiantly be one of my favourite winter memories. **

**Oh, by the way, in the first paragraph I used the word "worriedness" does anyone know if worriedness is even a real English word? **

**I sort of know how I want the rest of the story to turn out. I hope it works out.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter may be kind of boring at the beginning but forgive me, I was at home sick when I wrote most of it. The ending I think is way better. Tell me what you think! And thank you to all my reviewers so far! Each one of my reviews puts a smile on my face, so thank you. Just so you know, this chapter so far is the longest.**

Finally, after all those hours of driving, we arrived at our destination. It was six in the morning when we finally arrived. Everyone was wide awake when we arrived. The sky was full of puffy white clouds and I wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow. The bus pulled up beside a large house. The house was located in its own private area. No houses around from many miles. It was a beautiful three story house made out of half brick and half wood. Just looking at it from the outside it looked huge. Looking at it from the front there were many windows, two balconies (both located on the second floor) a small dining area outside on the porch, a beautiful front yard which was covered in snow and a single tree in the middle of the yard.

I was watching from the window of the bus when the front doors of the house opened and a beautiful lady and a tall good looking male walked outside wearing heavy winter jackets. As they walked towards the bus Miley and Jackson hopped out of the bus and ran up to the two people enveloping them into a huge hug. I guess that the two people were there Aunt and Uncle. Mr. Stewart soon followed and kissed each member on the cheek. I suddenly felt like I didn't belong. This wasn't my family, this was Miley's. Should I really be imposing? I wonder how Oliver felt about this.

Oliver came up and stood beside me watching the scene I was watching. I looked up at him and saw a small smile spread across his face. His smiles always made me smile too.

Miley waved at us to come down so we obeyed her gesture. Oliver and I slowly made our way off the bus trudging our way through the piles of snow.

"Lilly, Oliver, meet my aunt Savannah. Auntie, meet my two best friends, Lilly and Oliver. "

"Nice to meet you." Both Oliver and I shook hands with the lady who looked to be in her mid forties. She had dark brown, curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had a southern accent like Miley.

"And this is my uncle John."

"Hi," Oliver and I also shook hands with the male who looked to be about the same age as his wife. He had short, light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He didn't seem to have the southern accent.

"Well let's not stand here in the cold, let's get you guys inside where it's nice and warm" Savannah said.

I felt really welcomed. Miley's aunt and uncle were extremely nice. They helped bring our luggage in the house and directed us to our rooms. They even gave an extra room to Larry and Marley for the time we would be spending there. Miley and I got a beautiful room on the second floor right next to the room Jackson and Oliver would be staying in. Our room had two double beds, two closets, two dressers, and a small television. To top it off we had a back door to our room which led to a balcony. The boys got a room that was identical to ours minus the balcony. I felt like I was staying at a hotel.

After we settled in Miley and Jackson took Oliver and I on a little tour. They showed us around the main floor. It had a beautiful kitchen, all the countertops of the kitchen we made out of marble and the cabinets were made out of a beautiful plywood. The main floor had a beautiful living room which had three brown couches, two to the side and one in the middle. The two couches on the side were on an angle facing a large sixty-two inch, flat screen television that perfectly hung on the wall. Below the television was a fireplace that could run on either gas or wood. Considering there were piles of wood chopped up beside the fireplace, I was positive that they used wood instead of gas. The main floor also had a complete washroom, a laundry room, and a computer room with two desks both containing a computer.

Miley and Jackson then showed us the second floor the floor our room were located. There were four bedrooms. Miley and I got one, Jackson and Oliver got the one beside us, Mr. Stewart got his own, and Larry and Marly got another. The only two rooms which had a balcony were the room I would be staying in and Mr. Stewarts. In the middle of the four rooms was a large bathroom with one toilet, one shower and two sinks.

Lastly, Miley and Jackson took us to the top floor. It was the smallest floor of them all but it was still nice. There were two bedrooms, a small washroom and a door which led to another balcony that was facing the back yard of the house. The house was huge. I wonder if there were more people who lived in this house. I couldn't see two people living in a house this big unless they had company all the time.

Savannah kept saying throughout dinner that she had a surprise to show us. I kept wondering what it was. In a way I hoped that the surprise what there was a secret room in this house and inside that room was a Jacuzzi. Even though the heater was up, I was still wearing a sweater. But maybe it was just me because everyone else seemed fine.

After a wonderful, home cooked meal, Miley's aunt told us all to change into something warm but comfortable because we would be going on a little walk.

"How do I look?" Miley asked. She was wearing a stylish pink zip up jacket with some warm black pants. I wouldn't have been surprised if the jacket belonged to Hannah. The jacket went just above her knees and had some fancy buttons around the hood.

"Miles, don't you think that jacket is a little too stylish?" I asked.

"Nope"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable." I put on a pair of cozy jeans and a light brown jacket which I thought looked cute. It was a zip up jacket like Miley's but it had buttons to cover the zipper. It also had some fake fur around the hood. Miley and I met up with the Jackson and Oliver outside our doors. Jackson was wearing simple black winter pants with a dark blue zip up jacket and Oliver was wearing what looked to be the same kind of pants Jackson was wearing with a gray jacket with a dark blue strip along both sides.

"Ready to go?" John called up the stair case.

"Coming" Jackson shouted. We hoped down the stairs and met the rest of the gang by the front door. One thing in particular caught my eye and that was a large black bag which was hung over Miley's Uncle's shoulder.

"What's the bag for?" Oliver asked as we started out the front doors and into the white yard.

"You'll see." Savannah said.

We walked for about five minutes into the woods beside their house. We stopped at a large patch of ice about the size of an ice rink. John threw the mystery bag on the snowy ground and opened it. He pulled out nine pairs of ice skates. Miley clapped in glee.

"I hope ya'll like to ice skate" Savannah said in her southern accent as she handed us each a pair of skates. Everyone besides me sat on the cold ground, removed their boots and put on their skates. They made it look as easy as tying a shoe. I stood there clueless with the skates in my hands.

"Lils?" Oliver questioned looking up at me from the ground. I looked down at him. "Are you going to put on your skates?"

I waited a second for everyone besides Oliver and I to be on the ice. "I don't know how to ice skate." I whispered.

"What?" Oliver asked standing up with both his skates on.

"I don't know how to ice skate." I whispered again.

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to ice skate!" I said as loud as I could without the others hearing me.

Oliver laughed. "Yeah, I heard you, I just couldn't believe it."

My jaw dropped and I turned my back to him. I started to walk away. After a few steps Oliver stopped me but I was able to push past him.

"Wait Lilly" He ran in front of me and stopped me. He lifted my chin so we were face to face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Lots of people don't know how to ice skate."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one here that doesn't know how to skate."

"I will help you. I promise I will not leave your side" He said.

"I am afraid of falling."

"If you fall I promise I'll catch you." I closed my eyes as a huge smile appeared on my face. I opened my eyes and sighed.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Okay." Oliver grabbed one of my hands which was resting by my side. "Here sit down, I will help you put on your skates." I sat on a pile of snow as Oliver removed my boots and replaced them with the sharp skates. He held out a hand to help me up. "Have you ever walked in skates?" Oliver asked. He helped me up and I fell right into his arms. Oliver chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

"I can't do this!" I whined.

"Yes you can, I believe in you. Now take a small step." I looked down at my feet and took a small step but my feet instantly felt wobbly. "Don't look down; keep your eyes locked on mine." I took a deep breath and my eyes locked with Oliver's. "Now take some more steps." I took a couple steps.

"I'm doing it!"

Oliver laughed. "Yes, but were not even on the ice yet."

"Shh, let me enjoy this moment."

"What's up?" Miley asked us as she made a sudden stop right beside us. Thinking she was going to run into me, I wrapped my hands around Oliver's wrists and screamed. "What'd I do?" Oliver looked at me as if asking for permission to tell her. I nodded and looked down.

"Lilly doesn't know how to skate." Oliver said.

I felt Miley's eyes staring me down. "Lilly, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I didn't learn to skate until I was twelve. Before then, I was terrible."

"See Lilly, everyone was horrible at skating at one point or another. No one is going to laugh at you."

"Okay." I said a little more confident now.

"Do you want me to help?" Miley asked.

"It's okay" Oliver said. "I got it." He signalled Miley to go skate around. She nodded and left us.

"Now, let's try getting you on the ice." Oliver intertwined our fingers and stepped backwards onto the ice. "Come on you can do it." I took one step on the ice. Hum, this wasn't so bad. I put my other foot on the ice and fell backwards but Oliver caught me just before I hit the ice. Spoke to soon.

"Okay that's it, I'm done."

"Lilly, you have never given up on anything and you're not going to start now. Just take small steps; left then right."

I nodded. Left, right, left, right, that can't be too hard. I put out my left foot then my right as Oliver stepped backwards.

"Good job, you're doing it!" Oliver said. I looked down at my feet. Left, right. Just as I thought I was getting the hang of it I lost my balance and fell into Oliver. He caught me and pushed me back up. "Remember look at my eyes not at your feet."

"Right, eyes, not feet."

I finished my first lap with everyone cheering me on. It was embarrassing but it was also fun. Oliver held my hand the entire time and just like he promised he did not let go and he caught me every time I fell. I took a short break as Oliver went out and skated by himself. He skated like a professional hockey player. I was amazed. He could skate forward and backwards with no troubles. To be honest, he was probably the best one on the ice. Oliver skated towards me and just when I thought he was going to run into me, he made a sudden stop making the ice fly into my face.

"Well?" He asked a huge grin on his face.

"Impressive, when did you learn to skate like that?" I asked. Oliver held out a hand and helped me up.

"My dad taught me when I was a little boy. He said skating has always come naturally to me."

"Well you want to take some of your talent and help me do a few more rounds."

Oliver laughed. "Of course."

We skated around for quite some time. I was actually enjoying it. Skating was fun and having people cheering me on made it all the better. I still couldn't skate on my own, I had to have Oliver holding onto me at all times but to be honest, I didn't mind at all. It grew later and later as the sky became darker and darker. I was becoming tired and I could tell Oliver was too. Everyone got off the ice and took off their skates. I didn't know how to untie skates so Miley did one foot and Oliver did the other. We all headed through the trees and back to Miley's aunt and uncles warm house.

I was sitting in my room while Miley was downstairs. I was sorting my things and putting some of my clothes in the dresser when there was a knock at the bedroom door. I opened it and came face to face with Oliver.

"Hey," I said. I walked back towards my suitcase and started to fold more clothes. Oliver looked around our room then finally seated himself on my bed.

"You did great today." He said. My back was facing him but I think he could still see me smile.

"Thank you." I said.

"So you up for some more skating tomorrow?"

I turned back around to face him. "Defiantly, it was fun!"

"I'm glad you liked it" He said. "Now, I was sent up here to bring you to dinner so that's exactly what I'm going to do." He held out his arm and I linked my arm through his as he escorted me down the stairs and to the dining area.

Dinner was delicious. I never knew plain potatoes and corn could taste so good. During dinner, Oliver and I were asked many questions about ourselves. Where we were born, our friends, our family, where we grew up. Oliver and I also had questions of our own like what it was like to live in such a beautiful state and what were some things to do around.

After a wonderful home cooked meal, I decided to take my own little tour of the house. I finished in the family room and seated myself on one of the brown couches. I sighed replaying the entire day through my head. The flashbacks vivid, like I could see them happening all over again. I smiled.

"Hot chocolate dear?" I looked to were the voice had come from and saw Savannah standing at the door which led to the kitchen.

"Yes please" I replied. Savannah disappeared into the kitchen then reappeared a minute later with two cups of hot chocolate. She handed one cup to me and kept one cup for herself. She sat down on the couch beside me, taking of her blue slippers and sitting crossed legged.

"So, tell me a little about yourself" She said to me.

I hesitated for a moment. "Well there's not much to tell. I am in high school, I get good grades, I love to play sports, I have awesome friends and a wonderful mom" I shrugged.

"How about your relationship with the Stewarts?"

"I love them. Miley was the first girl who I became close friends with. We're like sisters. We can tell each other anything. And I really love her family. Jackson can be weird at times but he is still a great person. And Mr. Stewart is awesome. He has his own unique personality. There all fun to be around."

"Interesting. How about Oliver? You two seem really close friends."

"We are. He was my first best friend. We have known each other since preschool and we have been best friends ever since. He is the one I can go to when it comes to just about anything. He has been there with me through it all." I don't know why but I felt really comfortable talking to Savannah. I felt like I could open up to her and not be judged in anyway.

Savannah smiled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Can I ask you a question now? I have been wondering it all day."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was just wondering, is it just you and John living here because this is a very large and beautiful house, I just couldn't see only two people living in here."

Savannah laughed. "It's just us and our daughter Madelyn, Maddie for short. She will be here tomorrow. She is with her grandparents right now. Maddie is your age too. I think you will really like her." I nodded taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

It was time to retire to bed. It was getting late. After a wonderful talk with Savannah, I got cleaned up and ready for bed. I pilled the covers close to my body and fell into a deep sleep full of wonderful dreams.

**A/N: Wow, that took me forever to write! I really hope you liked this chapter. I liked the skating scene in this story, but my favourite scene was probably when Lilly was talking to Savannah. Your thoughts on this chapter would really be appreciated.**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took like forever for me to update but I have been having a really rough week. You can tell by the story I quickly wrote up called 'Not Worth My Tears.' I have also been getting really stressed out about homework so whenever I get a change to write I take it. Writing calms me down and lets me express my feelings. I hope you like this chapter!**

The bright sunlight shone through the open curtains waking me up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out in bed. Miley had already made her bed and disappeared. I slipped on my slippers with my cozy housecoat and walked up to the glass door which led to the balcony. I sighed looking outside. It looked like the perfect picture to paint. The white snow covered the ground so perfectly and the green trees had snow on every branch. The sun was starting to peak through the thick clouds giving off very little light. It looked beautiful. It also looked like the perfect day to go skating. I was defiantly looking forward to going skating again.

I made my bed and took a quick shower getting ready for the day. I put on a pair of skinny jeans with a long sleeve shirt which was the color peach, threw on a bit of makeup and blow dried my hair. I did one last mirror check before heading out the bedroom door.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was a little a taken back by what I saw. There was Miley and Oliver sitting at the kitchen table but there was another girl sitting in between them. The girl had chocolate brown hair and looked a lot like Savannah. Maddie, I assumed. They all looked at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" I said.

"Lilly, I'd like you to meet my cousin Maddie." The girl stared at me with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Maddie, I'd like you to meet my best friend Lilly."

"Miley has told me a lot about you, you seem like a really nice girl." I smiled. "She also told me that it was your first time skating yesterday and you did quite well. I remember my first time skating, I was horrible."

I could tell this girl really liked to talk. "I was okay" I said. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of Oliver." Oliver lifted his eyes off the eggs he was eating and smiled at me.

"I think the four of us should go skating later. It will be fun!" Maddie suggested.

"Defiantly!" I said.

I grabbed some breakfast and sat down next to Oliver. I ate some pancakes and eggs and gave my leftovers to Oliver. I continued to listen as I sat there listening to Maddie talk about herself. Maddie seemed friendly but she also seemed like the kind of girl who talks nonstop. It's a good thing her bedroom was on the third floor beside her parent's room instead of being on the second floor beside mine.

Miley and Maddie soon left to go get change leaving Oliver and I alone. "So, what do you think of Maddie?" I asked Oliver.

"Well she's pretty, funny, nice, and seems like a really fun girl to be around" he replied. I wasn't expecting that answer. Did he really think she was pretty? Was she prettier than me? What did Oliver think of me? "What do you think of her?" Oliver asked.

I hesitated for a moment. "She seems friendly" I replied.

There was an awkward silence. I was wondering what Oliver was thinking. Was he thinking of her? The way her dark hair bounces on her back every time she walks or the way her brown eyes twinkle when she talks. I didn't say another word; I just got up off the chair and walked up to my room.

"Time to go skating!" Miley said as she threw my jacket my way. I caught it and slipped it on. We walked down the stairs and there was Oliver and Maddie. They were already ready and were talking fairly close. I rolled my eyes as I walked down the last step and put on my boots.

"Alright let's go!" Miley exclaimed. Oliver and Maddie's heads shot towards us. Did they even realize we were there?

Oliver draped the black bag full of skates over his shoulders and we headed out into the cold. We walked in the snow and through the trees to the ice rink. I walked further ahead as Miley, Oliver and Maddie walked behind chatting away. It's not that I didn't like Maddie it's just Miley and Oliver seem to enjoy her company more than mine. I wasn't actually getting jealous of Maddie, was I?

When we arrived at the ice rink Oliver placed the bag down and got out four pairs of skates. I waited for the others to tie up their skates so I could get help with mine. I attempted to get them on but it was a complete fail. Oliver helped me tie up my skates as Miley and Maddie went on the ice. Maddie did one lap around with no problems then started to do some continuous spins and turns. She wasn't just a skater, she was a figure skater. Oliver stopped tying my skate to watch her.

"Wow" I heard him say.

"Oliver?" I asked.

"Sorry" he said and continued tying my skate. Every now and then he would glance over at Maddie. I don't think he even wanted to skate with me anymore. Okay, so maybe I was acting jealous but now I had a reason to; Oliver was about to ditch me for a girl he just met.

"Alright let's get you on the ice" he said. I wasn't expecting him to say that but I took it anyways. Oliver helped me off the ground and onto the hard ice. I took a couple steps then tried to go a bit faster. I thought I had the hang of it until I lost my balance and fell but was caught just before I hit the ice.

"Slow down. You're still learning." He said. I nodded and continued to follow Oliver's instructions.

Skating wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be but it wasn't nearly as much fun as yesterday. I sat in my bed just thinking about the day's activities. My mind kept wandering off to Maddie. Did she like me? Was she trying to take my friends away from me? Was she falling for Oliver? Or was I just becoming delusional?

I shook those thoughts out of my head and walked down stairs for a glass of water. I got a cold glass of water and drank up every last drop. I put the empty glass into the sink and walked to the living room hoping to have some alone time by the fire place. Instead, there was Oliver and Maddie sitting close on the couch talking away. Their backs were facing me so they hadn't seen me walk into the room. I hid behind the door and peaked in. They were talking and laughing. Oliver would say something and Maddie would laugh, Maddie would say something and Oliver would laugh. I couldn't hear what they were talking about because they were talking in a whisper. I saw Maddie bring her face close to Oliver's and whisper something in his ear. I felt many disturbing emotions run through me. I was brought into a flashback of earlier on the trip when Maddie had not arrived. From the time in the bus to the snowball fight to the skating. It all seemed perfect. But as soon as Maddie arrived everything has been going downhill. That's when I realized it. After all these years I finally realized that I was in love with Oliver. I looked at Oliver, He was smiling bright. That was it, I couldn't watch anymore. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I ran to my room and fell on my bed.

**A/N: So I had two different endings to this chapter, this one and a totally different one that would change the whole story around. I decided to go with this way because it would make the story more dramatic…I think. Tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter might not be up for awhile because I have three projects due this week that I have to finish and one midterm. So don't be shocked if it takes a week and a bit for me to update. Thank you all!**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. One word: homework. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

I didn't get much sleep during the night. I just lied in bed looking at the dark sky through the porch glass door. I had so many thoughts racing through my mind. I was so puzzled. At first everything was great and I was having so much fun, but as soon as Maddie arrived it just hasn't been feeling like normal. The one thing that was really on my mind was my thoughts towards Oliver. You can't just say you love someone just like that, can you? Or maybe my feelings were always there I just never realized them. I didn't know what to do. I knew if I just talked to my friends everything would be alright but I couldn't bring myself to do it. What if I talked to them about Maddie and they thought I have lost my trust in them? What if I talk to Oliver about my feelings and he just laughs at me? Was this really something to worry about or am I just over reacting? These were the questions that haunted me throughout the night.

Something soft came in contact with my body waking me up from my horrible dream. I turned in bed and saw Miley standing there at the foot of my bed and a pillow right beside me. "Time to get up sleepy head" Miley announced. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Today we are going skiing." I immediately removed my hands from my face and replaced it with a surprised look.

"What, I barley know how to ice skate, how do you think I will be able to ski?" I asked.

"Come on Lilly, it's not that hard, at least try it."

"Miley, do you know how terrified I was just to try skating? I would be even more terrified trying to ski down a mountain." I pushed the covers off of my body and grabbed a hair tie off my dresser. After tying my hair up in a messy bun, I headed for the stairs. Miley followed me.

"Lilly I will teach you." I turned my head over my shoulder to glance at her. "Okay, so maybe I'm not the best teacher, but neither is Oliver and you let him teach you how to ice skate."

"That's different" I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"How is it different?" Miley asked curious.

I hesitated for a moment thinking of a reasonable response. "I wasn't thousands of feet up a mountain with a possibility of going off a thousand foot cliff. Plus skating I had someone to hold onto at all times. I've never tried it before but I don't think I could hold onto you for dear life while skiing." I think I made my point.

By the look on Miley's face, I could tell she was replaying my answer in her head. After a second Miley exhaled sharply and I knew she understood. "But Lilly…" Miley started but Oliver walked in.

"What's up?" He asked looking from me to Miley.

I turned from them to get a glass out of a cabinet and filled it with tap water, avoiding Miley and Oliver's stares. "Lilly won't come skiing with us today." Miley said.

Oliver and my eyes met. He stared at me for a moment before I moved my eyes to my glass and took a sip out of it. I waited for him to say something. When he didn't, I decided if he wasn't going to say anything, I will.

"I'm not about to try skiing when I'm just learning how to skate. I want to learn one thing at a time. I don't want to rush myself. Please understand." I looked at them with pleading eyes. I wasn't the biggest fan of the snow and I knew if I tried skiing I would be soaking wet by the first hour. I would probably fall continuously and end up breaking something in the end. As much as I love taking risks, one winter risk was enough. Like I said before, I am a Californian, I like the warm weather and I like the summer sports.

"But Lilly you can't stay here all by yourself" Miley said. "I will feel bad knowing that my best friend is on vacation with me and she is staying at the house." I guess I was overreacting for nothing. We have been best friends for years and nothing could ever change that. My friends will always be there for me when I need them. Right?

"I'll stay here with her." Oliver said. My eyes instantly met his and I let out a small smile. "We could do some more skating" He suggested.

"I guess that will be alright" Miley said.

"What'll be alright?" Maddie asked as she bounced her way into the kitchen, standing right in between Miley and Oliver. My smile instantly disappeared.

"Lilly and Oliver are going to stay back while we go skiing" Miley said.

"What, Oliver you said you are looking forward to skiing" Maddie stated. I looked at Oliver as his eyes tried to avoid mine. Now they were sharing secrets? Maddie had obviously said something Oliver didn't want us to know because he started to bite his lip, something the both of us do when we are nervous.

"I've changed my mind." All eyes were on Oliver, including mine. I could tell he was thinking of something to say by the way his fingers were tapping his thigh. "I've never even skied before" Oliver finally said. "And Lilly can't stay here all alone." What he thinks I need someone looking after me at all times. "We'll be fine here together. You guys go on and have fun. Don't let us hold you back."

"Alright, if that's okay with you guys, then it's fine with me." Maddie said, giving off one of her toothy smiles. I wonder if that girls lips have reformed into a smile because I haven't seen her once without a smile on her face.

"Okay than it's settled" Oliver said.

Oliver and I waited at the front door while the others rushed to get ready before the bus had arrived. Everyone was running all over the place looking for their belongings. "Has anyone seen my gloves?" John shouted from the living room.

"They're on the kitchen table" Mr. Stewart shouted back.

"Where are my snowboarding pants?" Jackson called down the stairs.

"In the dryer" Savannah said.

"Have you guys seen my ski goggles?" Larry asked Oliver and I.

"Second floor on the bathroom counter" Oliver said. As he ran to the stairs shouting a "thank you" over his shoulder, I looked up at Oliver and he shrugged.

Everyone was finally ready and heading out the door. Oliver and I stood at the doorway waving as they got on the bus and it headed down the snowy street. I sighed as the bus drove through the bushes and out of sight. I gently closed the front door and headed for the stairs. I felt Oliver follow me but I didn't turn around to look. I made my way to my bedroom. I walked in and picked up my cell phone off the nightstand. I knew Oliver had followed me in because I heard his footsteps on the hardwood floor. I ignored him as I walked onto the porch and started to scroll through my contacts list. I stopped on the contact labelled 'mom.' I turned back around to tell Oliver to be quiet while I was on the phone with my mother but Oliver didn't give me the chance.

"So do you want to go skating now?" Oliver asked as he spread himself across my bed placing his hands behind his head.

"After I phone my mom" I said.

"By the time you get off the phone with your mom it will already be getting dark. I say you call your mom after we go skating." He didn't even give me time to respond. He got off my bed and took my cell phone out of my hands and gently placed it on the nightstand.

I thought for a moment before I realized Oliver was right. "Fine" I said and got my winter jacket out of the closet. "Let's go" I smiled.

Oliver grabbed two pairs of tied skates and put them over his shoulder. Within minutes we were headed out the door and though the trees. I inhaled the fresh winter air. This was not the same scent as back home. Here it smelt fresh like the woods, where as back home always had that Californian scent. The coldness of the air kissed my neck as we walked further into the woods. We arrived at the frozen water. A chill rippled through my body as I sat on the cold ground. Oliver seated himself next to me and put on a pair of skates before he helped me put on the other pair.

"Ready?" he asked enthusiastically, holding out a hand for me to grab. I nodded and took his hand as he pulled me up off the ground. Still holding tightly onto Oliver's hand, I walked to the ice with no troubles at all. Just before we got on the ice, Oliver dropped my hand and skated out into the middle of the ice.

"Oliver!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked jokingly.

"I think you know what. Now get back here you big dummy. You know I can't skate."Oliver skated as fast as he could in my direction. I shook my head. "No, no" I yelled at him but he didn't listen. He made a sudden stop right in front of me making me lose my balance. Just as I was about to fall back, Oliver grabbed a hold of my hands to keep me on my feet.

"You meany" I shrieked, trying to catch my breath.

"What," he grinned. I glared at him and he laughed. It was starting to feel normal again. "Lilly I know you can skate without my help. I believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself."

"Well I don't believe in myself" I expressed. "How can I believe in myself when everyone else is better than me? I mean Maddie can figure skate like a pro. I'm surprised she hasn't tried out for the Olympics." Oliver looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What does Maddie have to do with this?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, just forget about it" I said. If I could, I would walk away from him, but considering I was in skates, I would probably fall flat on my face if I tried.

Oliver tightened his grip on my hand. "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"No" I sighed. "Everything's fine."

"Lilly, you realize I can read you like a book." My eye brows knit together in confusion. "You don't like Maddie do you?"

His question caught me off guard. I shook my head and sat on the ground. I didn't know the right words to say. "It's not that I don't like her" I hesitated. "I just feel like…"

"She keeps showing you up" Oliver finished sitting down beside me. I didn't say a word. "Lilly you know that's not true."

"How can you be so sure?" I mumbled after a moment of silence. "She's perfect."

"Lilly, that's not true." Oliver said. "No one is perfect." For the first time the whole day, I smiled, and not one of those fake smiles I have been giving, a real smile. But along with that smile came another thing. The same feeling I have been feeling ever since Maddie had arrived; Confusion. The only thing left for me to do was talk to the one person who I knew I could trust: Miley.

**A/N: Considering I have never been to Minnesota and I haven't been to Malibu for many years, I found it hard to describe the scent of each place. How do you think I did?**

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter. I thought this was an alright ending. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Okay so this is a short chapter. I have a feeling a lot of my chapters have been becoming shorter and shorter. What do you think? I hope they are still good. I will try to make my chapters longer and more exciting.**

I was resting by the warm fireplace watching the dancing flames, just thinking. I have been doing that a lot of that lately. Though it is fun to be around your friends, it is also nice to have alone time with yourself and just relax. I tried talking to my mom over the phone about the events that have taken place so far during this trip but it's hard to talk to someone who is thousands of miles away.

I was starting to doze off when Miley came home through the front doors late that night with the rest following her. I didn't give her any time to put her things down, as soon as I saw her come through the door, I grabbed her hand and hulled her up the stairs before Maddie could take her away from me. Miley didn't protest as I pulled her up the stairs, instead she followed me without any questions. I pulled her into our bedroom and locked the door so no one could enter and disturb us.

Miley threw her things down hard on the hardwood floor making a loud bang. She took off her ski jacket and tossed it on her ski equipment. "Miley I need to talk with you, it's very important." I said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good, because I got something to share with you too" Miley responded in an irritated voice. She sat on the edge of her own bed crossing her legs.

"Alright, you go first" I said being polite.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked, her voice going from furious to normal.

"Positive" I nodded slightly.

"Okay, so here it goes" Miley said lowering her voice so no one could hear our conversation. "So, all of us were having a great time up in the mountain! It was the perfect skiing weather. But Jackson and I decided we wanted to try out the harder part of the mountain so we split from the rest of the group. As the two of us arrived at the peak of the mountain by chair lift, Jackson lost his balance and crashed into a pretty blond girl on skis." Miley's lips formed into a smile imagining the picture.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's fine and so is Jackson but that's not all. Jackson was continuously flirting with this girl and she was flirting right back."

"So then what's the problem?" I asked confused.

"The problem is the girl already had a boyfriend and the only reason she was only flirting with Jackson was so her younger brother could meet me." A surprised look came across my face. "I feel horrible."

"So you actually feel guilty about the whole situation?"

"Of course!" Miley answered. "Even though Jackson can get on my last nerves, he is still my brother and I would feel horrible if he did the same thing to me."

"Then tell him that, tell him you truly are sorry."

"I have told him about a hundred times, but he won't even listen to me."

"Let me ask you this" I said. "Did you find the girl's brother attractive even a little bit?"

"Of course I did, that was until I found out that his sister was playing my brother."

"Okay then that's what you need to tell him."

"Thanks Lilly, I will." Miley smiled. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

I took a deep breath. I had to tell Miley. I knew I could trust her no matter what the subject was. "You have to promise me you won't tell a single soul" I told her with a serious look on my face. Miley nodded.

"I promise I will not tell anyone." Miley assured, empathising not. She held up her right hand and placed her left hand on her chest like she was making a promise in court.

"Okay, I don't know exactly how to say this but" I hesitated. "I uh…I think I may be in love with…" I stared at Miley intensely and she stared back waiting for the answer. "Oliver" I finally said quietly avoiding her eye contact and looking down at my feet covered in my fuzzy green slippers. When Miley didn't reply I thought I hadn't said it loud enough. I looked up at Miley, her jaw was dropped. She definitely heard what I said.

"What, when, how?" Miley stammered.

"I don't know" I said. "It just kind of happened." My lips turned into a small smile. "I didn't realize it until yesterday when I saw him with Maddie." My smile disappeared thinking about last night's event.

"I think that's sweet" Miley said sitting next to me on my bed.

"Thanks, but I am so confused over it." Miley looked at me with a questioning look. I sighed. "I mean the first day when we went skating and Oliver taught me how to ice skate, it felt special, like something I've never felt before. But as soon as Maddie arrived, I felt like he was ignoring me for her and that everything she did made her look better than me. And then today when we went skating together, he said that no one was perfect. I'm just so confused." My head dropped as I played my thoughts through my head. Miley put her arm around my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Lilly, remember when we were little and we made that promise to never give up on anything and no matter what we would always be there for each other." I nodded remembering that moment. We were twelve years old. We were at the beach on a hot summers day when we made that promise and it been in both of our lives ever since. "You can't give up. I'm sure Oliver has the same feelings but maybe he just hasn't realized it yet. And no matter what happens I will be here for you" Miley assured.

"You're right" I said. "Never give up." I won't give up. I will prove to myself that I can do anything if I put my mind to it, and I know exactly how I was going to do that.

**A/N: So does anyone who read this chapter know how to ski or snowboard? If you live close to a mountain or ever get the chance you should totally try one out because both skiing and snowboarding are really fun! I have been doing both sports since I was little. I find snowboarding much harder than skiing but everyone has their own opinion. And since we're talking about opinions I would love to hear yours!**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I re-read this whole story from the beginning up until now and I realized that I have made multiple spelling errors, grammar errors, and I wrote things that just don't make sense. In fact, I think I have made some sort of error in everyone of my stories so far. There are so many that I can't even name them all. I hope my errors don't ruin the whole story. I will try to re-read each story/chapter better.**

**Enjoy!**

Never give up. Definition: to face challenge with determination and not giving up. At some point in the various journeys we embark on in our lives, we get to a part where we feel like giving up. Sometimes we give up before we even start and other times we give up just before we are about to make that huge break-through that we have been putting so much effort in to achieve.

Three words that can push you to do your best, just three words that can change a person's life around. Never give up to me means to fight for what you believe in until you succeed with no second thought, which was exactly what I was going to do.

I have made up my mind, after breakfast I would take a pair of ice skates and walk to the patch of ice without anyone knowing I was gone. I will try to skate on my own to prove to myself that I can. I know I can do it. I can do anything as long as I put my mind to it. Usually, when I was trying my best, I had Miley or Oliver right there cheering me on. Like the time I learned how to skateboard, or the time I learned how to surf, or even the time Miley tried to teach me how to sing. I always had them by my side. Now, I was by myself, and I was determined to achieve my goal.

After some bacon and eggs, I removed myself from the conversation between Miley, Oliver and I. Miley's and my conversation the night before gave me confidence, even though Miley may not have realized it. Miley had fixed her own problems with her brother and they were now on speaking terms. I was happy for the two siblings.

Without being noticed, I went up to my room, grabbed my warm jacket, and headed out the front doors with a pair of skates over my shoulder. It was cold. Colder than it had been the days before. During the night, it had snowed leaving a new thin layer of snow on top of the old snow. I hugged my jacket to my body as I walked through the snow leaving a track of footprints. As I made my way through the trees, I stopped and looked around. It looked like a place you would go camping when you were in Malibu, except these trees were covered in snow. I wondered if people did camp in this forest of trees during the warmer seasons.

Off in the distance I could hear the sound of bushes rustling. Deer's, I presume. I walked further into the trees and to the other side. The thin white blanket of snow that had fallen during the night had disintegrated on the ice leaving it looking fresh. I sat on a pile of snow that I could use as a chair to put on my skates. I untied the laces and slipped each skate onto my feet. I stared at my feet. I tried to picture Oliver tying my skates. I remember him criss-crossing the laces up my foot using the picks on the side. I tried. It only took me eight times but I finally succeeded in tying both skates correct, or what I thought was correct.

I took a deep breath. Should I really do this or was this all just one stupid idea? I had to face my fears at some point, and that point was now. I slowly got off the bitter ground, trying to keep my balance. I stumbled a little, but I stayed on my feet. I made my way towards the frozen water taking baby steps. "Here we go" I sighed doing the one thing I never thought I would be doing when I arrived. I put one foot on the ice, my second foot following shortly after. Left right, left right, that's all I had to remember. "I'm doing it!" I stated to no one in particular. I skated to the middle of the ice very slowly keeping my balance. I guess skateboarding had an impact on skating in some ways.

I continued to skate picking up speed every now and then. I had just completed my second lap and I was pretty proud of myself. Yes, I did stumble a couple times and a few times I fell, but I didn't give up, I got right back up again. On my forth lap, I made a decision of picking up the speed even more. I was doing great! I was now able to skate on my own. I didn't need the help of anyone anymore, not that I didn't mind the times I was holding hands with Oliver while he was teaching me how to skate.

I increased my speed a little more. Everything was going great! That is until I tried imitating how I saw Maddie turn the corner. I put one foot out in front of the other and lost my balance, falling forwards making my left foot cock inwards and landing on it in an uncomfortable position. I quickly reacted, screaming in pain. I sat up holding onto my left ankle. I felt tears welling up but I wiped my eyes with my backhand before they could fall. I sat there on the hard ground, holding my ankle hoping the pain would ease away. I untied my skates hoping it would make a little difference but it didn't. I slowly crawled to the edge of the ice wanting to desperately get off. Sitting on the powdered ground, I held onto my ankle in pain. I wanted to scream for help, but I knew no one would be able to hear me.

I lifted my foot and extremely slowly, I moved it in a complete circle. Thanks to my first aid classes, I knew at that moment it was not broken, just a horrible sprain. I didn't however, know what to do next. Maybe it would have been a good idea to pay a little bit more attention in first aid. Should I call for help and hope that someone is close enough to hear me? Or should I wait here for someone to find me? Eventually they would have realized that I had left and would come and look for me, wouldn't they?

I sat there waiting. I refused to get up in thought that if I tried I would fall right back down. It grew later and later, as snowflakes soon began to fall from the sky. I was becoming tired and cold. Without thinking, I tightened my grip on my jacket and laid down on the cold ground. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep on the freezing cold ground was my name being called multiple times.

**A/N: was the ending predictable? Did you like it? **

**Reviews**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well I know what you are probably thinking. I am guessing you are thinking "finally!" Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. If you read my small authors note before you would know why. Another reason why I haven't updated in awhile is because last month I got the 'okay' to start walking again. It was like the first time I walked after my little accident. It took awhile to get going again but as soon as I regained my balance I was going on walks nonstop. I then got back into track and became busy. And during my free time all I wanted to do was go on walks. I want to get back into writing but it will be awhile until another chapter is posted. Anyways, enjoy!**

I heard my name being called over and over out in the distance. It was a deep male voice calling me. I tried to respond but I couldn't, all I could see was darkness. It was like one out of five of my senses were working. I couldn't see, smell, taste, or feel a thing, but my hearing sense was still working perfectly. "Lilly, Lilly!" the voice called again. I could hear it but I could not respond to it. I wanted to tell the person, whoever it was, that I was here, I was okay, but I just couldn't.

"Lilly!" I heard my name again, but this time much louder. I heard footsteps quickly crunch the snow like someone was running towards me. "Lilly?" this time my name came out like a question. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I guess two out of my five senses were working because I felt the person brush my clothes as if they were trying to get rid of something that was covering my body. I then felt strong gloved hands on my face. "Lilly, it's me, Oliver." Oliver! I wanted to shout. I wanted to jump in his arms and have him hold me safely whispering comforting words to me, but I couldn't move.

"Lilly wake up!" He sounded desperate as if he were trying to convince an unbelieving friend he saw a ghost. I tried to open my closed eyes but I couldn't. It was like someone had glued my eyes shut with super glue. "Oh no" I heard him whisper. It went silent for a moment. I thought that the whole thing was just my imagination but I then felt him touch my bare hand. His graze on mine felt like I had touched a hot stove. Oliver moved his hand to my wrist. He pushed down on it as if he were looking for a pulse.

I heard the zip of a jacket then something warm being placed over top of me. There was more crunching of snow as Oliver shouted "Help, help!" his voice echoing.

I sat there, I felt alone again. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I open my eyes? I felt hopeless. Having no other choice, I continued to lie there, waiting for something to happen.

It seemed like hours before I heard voices again. This time, though, I felt different. I felt much warmer and safer than I had before.

"Is she going to be okay?" A female voice asked. I recognised the voice right away. It was Miley.

"She should be fine once she wakes up." I think the southern accent was coming from Savannah.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" the deep southern voice was the voice of Mr. Stewart. I felt a hand grip mine tightly. The soft, strong hand was so familiar. I knew it had to be the hand of Oliver because it gave me that warm feeling inside that I always felt when his hand touched mine.

"If she doesn't awake in the next hour or so, I think that would be a good idea" John said. "But, I think she's going to be just fine." I could feel all eyes staring at me, waiting for me to do something, anything. I wanted to squeeze the hand which was gripping mine but it was like something was preventing me from moving all the muscles in my body.

"I'll stay here with Lilly" Oliver announced, tightening the grip on my hand. "I'm not going to leave your side," he whispered under her breath. I don't think the last part was intended for anyone to hear but me, even though he thought I couldn't hear him. I wanted to so badly smile to show how much I appreciated Oliver's kindness but I couldn't.

"I will stay too." It was Maddie. I wanted to scream no, I wanted to tell her she was the last person I wanted around me at this time.

It was if Miley had read my mind.

"I think," Miley said, "we should leave Oliver alone with Lilly. Besides, Oliver will take great care of her." I couldn't see it, but I knew Miley probably gave Oliver a wink, Oliver smiling back at her.

"Alright" a voice said. The voice had no emotion in it what so ever, I could not tell who it was coming from.

I heard a door creak open and then fainting footsteps. Oliver and I were once again alone. I had no idea where I was, but I was almost positive I was back at the family's house in mine and Miley's given room. I never felt myself being carried, though, out of the trees and into this warm bed, but at the moment I didn't care.

Oliver's thumb continuously brushed against the top of my hand. Oliver whispered my name under his breath. "You don't know how scared I was" he whispered to me. Oliver's fingers grazed mine one by one. "Miley, you and I were talking this morning then all of a sudden you disappeared. I thought you may have just gone out for a walk to get some fresh air but then Miley came to me asking where you were hours later." Oliver took his hand away from mine. "I was worried" he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. I thought Oliver was going to stop there but then I felt him sit down on the bed and brush my bangs out of my face. "Miley and I went out looking for you and it started to snow. I was so scared. We couldn't find you. I kept calling out your name but I never got a response. It was like being in a horror movie when the horror music comes on and you just know something bad is about to happen." He sighed.

I felt guilty for worrying Oliver like that. I hadn't meant too. I just wanted to try skating on my own. I probably should have told someone where I was going but I was being stubborn.

Oliver hand found mine again and he interlaced our fingers. "Miley and I split up. I was walking around for a while before I found a trail of fresh footprints. I could tell right away they were the footprints of your boots because I remember you forcing me to look at the cool pattern at the bottom." Oliver gave a slight laugh. "I walked to the ice and I saw a body lying there under a fresh blanket of snow. I don't remember what my first thoughts were but I knew it had to be you lying there. As I walked closer, I recognised the person as you, with your blond hair still shining under the thin layer of snow. That's when my adrenalin kicked in and I ran towards you as fast as my legs would go. I brushed the thin layer of snow that had fallen on you. Your face was so pale and you looked so cold. The last thing I wanted to do was leave you but I had to get help so I took off back to the house." The room fell silent as if Oliver were waiting for a response.

It stayed silent for a little while before I heard the door creak open and footsteps come closer towards us. "Oliver," It was Miley, "everything alright?" When Oliver never responded I was sure he nodded. Maybe not a convincing nod, but still a nod. "Do you want something to eat? Savannah is making dinner."

"No, I'm fine." He responded quietly, tightening the grip on my hand. "Thank you" Oliver said gently, after a moment of silence.

"For what?" Miley asked. I felt her sit down on the bed next to Oliver, the bed shifting down. "Giving me and Lilly privacy and more importantly, keeping Maddie out of the room," Oliver sighed. "I didn't exactly want to be around her at the moment."

"I'm sorry; I forgot to tell you about her being here. I didn't realize she would cause trouble for you and Lilly."

"Don't be sorry" Oliver said. "It's not your fault at all. I am actually glad she was here because she made me realize something really important." I could tell there was a small smile creeping its way onto Oliver's face.

"And what would that be?" From the tone of Miley's voice, I had a hint she already knew what that 'something' was.

"I am actually going to keep it to myself but I will tell you sometime soon, really soon hopefully. You understand right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good." There was more silence. A comfortable silence. I kept wondering what it was that Oliver had realized and why he wouldn't tell Miley.

"So are you staying in here?"

"Yeah, Lilly will awake soon. She is a strong girl, I know she will." I felt myself smile. I didn't know if it shown on my face, but inside, my whole body was smiling.

"I know she will too." And with that, the door closed.

"Lilly I don't know if you can hear me or if you've been able to hear anything I have said the past little while, but if you can hear me please listen to me, you have to wake up. Please Lilly." Oliver pleaded. "Lilly. I-I-" he stuttered. My heart gave a little flop and I squeezed Oliver's hand with everything I had. I felt my mind racing as I continued to squeeze the hand squeezing mind. And in one swift motion, my eyes fluttered open.

**A/N: I wasn't going to end this chapter here, I was really going to continue, but I decided to separate it into two chapters. **

**There are not that many chapters left.**

**I will try updating as soon as possible but I don't know how long it will take me. **

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Something in my laptop crashed and I had to send it in to get fixed. They said it would take about a month but it ended up taking about two and a half months. So I'm really sorry about that.**

**So, This never really occurred to me till now, but I just want to let everyone know that my Fanfictions are just for fun. I don't take them as seriously as some other people do. I know of people who write Fanfictions because they want to become a writer. I am not one of those people. I am into acting and running; writing is just to keep my brain active. I do like hearing the wonderful reviews though. I will continue to write and I hope you will continue to enjoy my writing. **

My vision was a blur. Like opening my eyes after a good night's sleep. But in this case it wasn't the best sleep. I don't even know if it was sleep I had fallen into…or something else. I blinked a couple times, clearing my vision. I looked around, unaware of where I was for a couple seconds, as if my mind was empty. I was in 'my' room. The lights were off but the sun was shining through the clear glass door illuminated the entire room. I was covered with two thick blankets with my one hand sticking out from underneath, still griping onto Oliver's.

Oliver was sitting next to me on the bed, his eyes staring at me as if he were concentrating on me, on my every move. "Lilly" Oliver said in a whisper, as if he didn't believe I had really opened my eyes and it was just his mind playing with him. I smiled. Not a smile that I thought I was giving but a real smile that I knew I was giving. My smiled seem to make him glow. "Lilly, you have no idea how worried I was about you." Oliver exclaimed in a soft whisper. I wanted to tell him that I did know how worried he was, that I heard everything he said to me, and for the first time since I woke up, I realized I could tell him.

"Oliver," I said softly. "Thank you." I wanted to say so much more. I wanted to tell him that without him my life wouldn't be the same. I wanted to tell him that I could never in a million years repay him for everything he has done for me. And most importantly I wanted to gaze into his chocolate brown eyes and tell him I loved him. I wanted to so bad but 'Thank you' was all that came out. Oliver raised an eyebrow then lowered it. His thumb grazed my backhand as he brought his other hand to my cheek. My mind was telling me to sit up and hug Oliver, but my body wouldn't let me move.

"It's okay," Oliver said. "You don't have to say anything, just get some rest." Oliver smiled his charming smile.

"No, I do" I responded. "You probably saved my life. I could have frozen to death out there. I was stupid and not thinking straight. I don't even know what I was thinking at the time."

"It's okay, we all make mistakes. Including me." I gave Oliver a questioning look. Staring into my eyes I knew what he had to say was important and that he was trying to push himself to do it. Before he got the chance to say what he wanted, the door flew open. Miley stood at the door as if a single spotlight were shining on her.

"Lilly!" she exclaimed. She ran towards me, breaking Oliver's and my clasp hands and hugging me tight. "I was so worried." She said into my ear. After a moment of just hugging me just continued "but" she lowered her voice "Not as worried as Oliver was" I couldn't help myself, I let a small giggle escape my lips. Miley pulled away from me her hands on my shoulder. "Though," Miley started, her voice quickly changing from perky to serious. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again! "Do you know how worried I was when I went up to Oliver asking for you and he responded by saying 'I haven't seen her all day'?" Miley paused. I saw Oliver put a hand on Miley's back as if to make her calm down but she ignored it. Miley was right. "I was worried sick!"Miley's voice lowered as her eyes were gleaming at me with worry. I lowered my head as I spoke.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly. "I was thinking I was something that I am not. I know it was a stupid thing to do."

"It's okay, I'm not mad" Miley assured me. "I was just extremely worried. I don't think my heart had ever pounded in my chest so fast."

"Now we have established that." Oliver said, changing the subject. "How are you feeling?"

Before I got a chance to answer, there was another knock at the door. The three of our heads shot towards the direction of the sound. Jackson and the one person I positively did not want to see walked in the room. "Hey Lilly, How're you feeling?" Jackson asked.

"I just finished asking that, thank you." Oliver announced giving Jackson a fake glare, lightening up the mood.

"My ankle hurts but other than that, I feel fine." I glanced at Miley, to Jackson, to Oliver. "Thank you."

The room felt out of place with Maddie there with us. Like a puzzle piece that just doesn't fit, no matter which way you turn it. "Hey guys," It was Maddie. "Do you think you can give me and Lilly a few moments alone?" I felt my eyes pop out of my head as I glared from Miley to Oliver.

"Well…" Miley started but was cut off.

"Just five minutes" Maddie pleaded. "That's all I need."

I sighed nodding my head ever so slightly. The three stepped out of the room shutting the door behind them. I felt uncomfortable. I was in a room with a girl who I barely even knew who without knowing it had ruined my vacation. I wondered if Maddie felt as uncomfortable as me.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." Maddie said softly. The smile which was always plastered proudly on her face was gone.

"Excuse me?" I asked, more shocked than anything.

"I have a boyfriend and I know you like Oliver" Maddie said in a whisper, in case any of the others ears were pressed against the door listening in.

"What...I …" I stuttered in half anger and half surprise. How could she flirt with Oliver when she had a boyfriend? How could she flirt with Oliver if she knew I liked him?

"I see the way you look at him." Maddie said. "It's the same way he looks at you." How cliché. People say that in romance movies, sure, but this was real life. I tried to come back with anything but Maddie didn't give me the chance. "I wasn't trying to get in the way of your relationship and I definitely wasn't trying to lead Oliver on." Maddie sighed. "I was going through a lot when I came here and I guess I was just looking for someone to talk to. I didn't mean to hurt you."

For the first time around Maddie, I truly smiled.

"You know," Maddie started, sitting on the edge of my bed as far away from me as possible. "When I was talking with Oliver your name came up in over half of our conversations. You were the only thing on his mind." I turned my head towards the window, a slight blush creeping onto my face. Some girls may think it was cheesy, but I thought it was sweet. "I may not be a relationship wizard, but I think you feel the same way about him as he does about you."

With one last smile, Maddie got off the bed and walked out the door. I sat there speechless. Oliver talked about me around Maddie? I laid in the center of the bed for a few moments, thoughts pondering through my head. I bit my lip. When did everything become so confusing?

I pulled the covers just over my chest cozying into the bed. Thinking about the question, my mind brought me back to the time I saw Oliver and Maddie sitting on the couch that night. My heart pounded against my chest. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to Oliver. I don't care if he laughed at me. After what he did for me, I owed him the truth.

Forgetting I busted my foot back at the ice, I stepped out of bed. The instant my foot came in contact with the hardwood floor, I screamed in pain. My foot hurt more than it had when I actually fell. As my scream trailed throughout the house, the bed room door flew open and Oliver ran into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oliver asked running to my side, helping me off the ground.

"I needed to talk to you" I whimpered, tightly gripping Oliver's arms to steady myself. I didn't want to sound weak in Oliver's arms but it hurt so much, I couldn't help myself. Oliver's eyes stared into mine, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, yet his eyes filled with so much concern. I opened my mouth then closed it again.

"Are you okay?" The voice wasn't Oliver's, it was Savannah's. I guess she heard my scream. Behind her were Miley, John, Mr. Stewart, and Larry.

"No" I said as Oliver helped me back on the bed.

"Let me look at it" It was Larry. "My wife is a doctor; I know a fair share of first aid." Everyone took a step back and let Larry examine my foot. He touched the back of my heal ever so slightly. I winced, but I was able to keep myself from screaming. "Well the good news is that it's not broken, but you may have sprained your foot along with tearing a muscle and tissue. I heard Savannah give a sigh of relief. "You should keep off of it for a while and let it heal." I nodded a thank you.

Jackson came in with a bag of snow with a towel wrapped wound it. "The best thing about being in a place where there is snow on the ground for have the year," said Jackson as he gently propped my foot up on a pillow and placed the snow on top. "Is you never run out of ice."

"Get some rest, Lilly" were the last words I heard before everyone cleared the room, leaving Oliver and I alone, his dark brown eyes staring down into mine. I bit my lower lip. I didn't know what to say.

"Come with me" Oliver whispered after a long moment of silence. He held out his hand to help me off the bed. I hesitated before placing my hand in his and pushing myself off the mattress. Oliver wrapped an arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, balancing on one foot. Slowly, he walked me to the glass door which lead to the balcony. Opening the door, I was struck with winter air. Cool, crisp and fresh air. It reminded me of when I was all by myself walking though the forest on my way to the ice with a pair of skates dangling over my shoulder. Thinking back to that moment, I realized how stupid that idea truly was. I would always say to Miley, 'you are you, and no one could ever change that.' Maybe it was time I start taking my own advice.

Without a sound, I got out of Oliver's tight grip and hopped on my uninjured foot to the cold railing. I sighed looking at the sun trying to peep through a small patch of thick winter clouds.

"Stupid" I whispered under my breath. Oliver came behind me and put his hand on my back in a comforting way. Without thinking, I laid my head on Oliver's shoulder. Instead of pulling away, he pulled me closer to him.

"Lilly," Oliver whispered to me.

"yeah" I didn't look up at him, instead I stared straight ahead.

I felt Oliver tense beside me. He paused for a long moment before speaking. "Remember when I said 'we all make mistakes, including me?'" I nodded. "Well that's because I have made a horrible mistake on this trip." I looked at him searching for answers. But his face was blank and unreadable. His gorgeous brown eyes looked deeply into my plain blue ones as if trying he were trying to speak to me though his eyes. Without warning, Oliver's mouth was on mine in a gentle kiss. I stumbled backwards in surprise but Oliver caught me by putting both arms around my waist and pulling me against him. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss as his lips softened. I could feel the rapid beat of his heart and the sweet taste of hot chocolate on his lips. I wound my hands into his hair, as I'd wanted to do for a long time. His hair curled around my fingers, silky and fine. My heart was hammering against his and I knew he could tell.

Oliver was the first to pull away. I opened my eyes. Oliver's face was inches from mine, his arms still wrapped tightly around my body. His eyes were shining at me, his lips in a tight smile making the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. I don't remember a time where I felt so surprised yet so happy.

"Lilly" Oliver breathed. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I brought my lips up to his for a short moment. When I pulled away I nodded. "I've never wanted anything more." And for the first time in so long, falling into Oliver's arms, I was not confused. Everything made sense again.

**A/N: So here is the chapter most of you have probably been waiting for. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. It may be a while.**

**And again, sorry about the long wait.**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow I re-read this story and I've notice from the beginning of this story to where I am at now, my writing has really improved! I've also noticed that I have made plenty of spelling and grammar mistakes I never even noticed. **

**And again, I would just like to thank all my reviewers!...even if I only have a couple. But each one of your reviews puts a smile on my face. So, thank you.**

**We are coming closer and closer to the final chapter! Enjoy!**

The week has gone by so fast! I am still trying to drill it into my mind that we would be leaving tomorrow. I still remember watching movies and the conversations I had with Miley in our room on the bus. I remember falling asleep with Oliver by my side on the couch. But the thing that I remembered the most was the snowball fight we had. It seemed to somehow bring us all even closer together. I wish it never had to end, but like all great things, it did.

When I arrived, I had no idea what was before me. It had definitely been one interesting week. I had never known that my mind could take so much. I am glad though of the events that had happened. Miley and my friendship had become stronger. Miley and Jackson's brother and sister relationship had become forceful. And Oliver's and my new relationship had just begun.

The kiss we shared was breathtaking. I wish I could relive that moment over and over until I became tired of it, which I knew was physically impossible. Every time I thought back to that moment, the sun peeping through the clouds, the air so peaceful, and Oliver's gentle lips on mine, I felt butterflies in my stomach. The way he held me in his arms, tight, yet so gentle, made me feel completely safe. I knew, with one simple kiss I would never be alone.

Miley had found out about Oliver and me not long after we became a couple. She walked in on us the night before cuddling on my bed. Miley said that she had seen it coming and was not all surprised. Although she promised not to tell anyone we were alone in an empty room cuddling on the bed, she did however talk us into telling everyone we were a couple. Telling everyone though came with a price. The biggest one being as long as we were here, Oliver and I were not to be alone together without someone being no farther than a room away. It seemed acceptable. Everyone seemed happy for us. One person seemed ecstatic we were together and that was Maddie. She keeps saying Oliver and I are a perfect couple. I couldn't help but agree. I guess it is true when they say nothing is impossible.

Leaning against the frosty railing of the balcony, standing on my right foot, keeping my left foot bent in a way where it wouldn't come in contact with the ground, my mind brought me back to the past. But this time, thinking back, my mind was clear of any frustration and confusion.

I tightened my grip on the thin blanket wrapped around me. It was cool. Cooler than it had been the days before. No new snow had fallen during the night and deep down, I was hoping it stayed that way until we left the next morning. Half of me wanted to hop inside the warm house and grab a cup of hot chocolate but the other part of me wanted to stay put.

Debating whether to go inside or stay where I was freezing in the cold, I heard laughter. Miley ran from underneath the balcony into a pile of snow. Jackson soon followed with a snowball in hand aiming for Miley. I couldn't help myself but giggle at Jackson. He looked like a highlighter in his black pants and highlighter yellow jacket. It would be impossible to lose him if you were hiking in a forest. Though I was sure it would be hard to lose Miley as well in her fancy pink jacket and her brown boots with what she would call 'bling' all over it. There was another laugh that belonged to Maddie as she ran from underneath the balcony, her curly brown hair bouncing behind her as she jumped onto Jackson before he got the chance to throw the snowball, them both landing into the fluffy white snow.

There was another laugh, a deeper laugh, but this one was not coming from underneath where I stood, it came from behind me. Still griping onto the blanket with one hand and balancing myself on one foot with the other, I turned my head. I couldn't help myself but smile when I did. Oliver stood there, his short black hair looking as if he'd just woken up. Realizing it was eleven in the morning, he probably had. That's one of the many things I loved about Oliver, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. And as long as he was happy, so was I.

"Hey," He said rubbing his eyes before walking closer to me. Standing behind me, he wrapped his arms securely around me. I didn't know if he made the move to be close to me or so I could lean on him and give my right leg a break. I decided it was both, so I leaned into him taking some weight off my uninjured leg. I loved that Oliver and I were so comfortable around each other knowing our relationship was at the next level. I know of many couples whose relationships had not worked out because it had been awkward between the two knowing that they were no longer 'just friends'. I was lucky that Oliver and I could have a relationship where it was not awkward and we could just be ourselves. Being friends for all our lives probably helped that situation.

"That's not fair!" It was Jackson. Oliver and I peered over the railing. Jackson stood there is his bright yellow jacket with snow on his face and Miley and Maddie snickering in front of him.

"What in the world," Oliver said looking at Jackson, "are you wearing!" Oliver laughed.

"You like?" Jackson asked, whipping the snow off his face and showing off his jacket.

" No!" Oliver continued to laugh.

Miley, Maddie and I laughed along with Oliver. "I told you not to buy that ugly thing," Miley said between fits of laughter.

"You're all just jealous that you can't pull something like this off." Jackson announced.

"Yeah that's it," Oliver responded. Miley and Maddie shared some laughs as Jackson pouted. Maddie hit him in the back of the head with a ball of snow, starting another snow fight between the three.

The leg I had been standing on started to feel heavy. I couldn't help myself but lean further into Oliver, almost all my weight on him. Behind me, Oliver buried his face into my blond hair and kissed my head. I couldn't help but see Maddie gleaming at us with her dark brown eyes. She smiled and winked at me before grabbing a pile of snow off the ground and throwing it in Jackson's direction. I felt something in my chest, like someone had tapped my heart. It was a good feeling that made the smile on my face grow even wider.

The three ran further out, deep into a snowball fight. I couldn't help but wish I was a part of it. But standing with Oliver, his arms wrapped around me was a good alternative.

"Felling better?" Oliver asked me, running his hand down my arm which was covered by the blanket.

"A little" I responded truthfully, hopping around in his arms, now face to face with him. I could still feel a pounding in my head and my nose was still stuffed up but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I wound my hand into Oliver's messy hair, straightening the pieces that were sticking out. When I removed my fingers he shook his head, the pieces moving back into place.

I laughed. No matter what, Oliver would always be Oliver and no one could ever change that.

I hadn't seen Oliver smile like he was in so long. He almost looked like he was glowing. I wondered what I looked like. Slowly, Oliver dipped his head, his lips landing on mine in a yearning kiss. His lips were light on mine, like brushing your lips on a soft feather. His arms still wrapped around my waist tightened pulling my body against his. My fingers found their way to his hair, toying with the small pieces at the back. I could still hear the shouts coming from the three below us, as they were deep into a snowball fight, but it felt like Oliver and I were the only two around for miles. Lost in each other's embrace, my injured foot came in contact with the ground. I screamed in pain, tearing my lips from Oliver's, almost slipping out of his grasp.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked immediately, his eyes staring into mine with so much concern, if I wasn't in pain, my heart would probably have melted.

"My foot," I bent down to hold my leg up.

"Oliver," Miley said running closer to the balcony which Oliver and I were standing on. "What's going on up there?"

"Nothing" Oliver said. "Lilly just accidently touched the ground with her injured foot."

"Lilly get inside and Oliver get some ice right now" Miley ordered.

"Got it," Oliver shouted putting his arm around my waist to help me inside the house. I laid on the bed propping my foot on a pillow as Oliver ran out of the room and down the stairs. Moments later he came back up with snow in a plastic bag.

"Bad news is they're all out of ice," Oliver handed me the bag with snow. "But the good news is, in this state they won't be running out of snow anytime soon."

I mumbled a 'thank you' and put the bag carefully on my foot. With a sigh I laid back in bed, my hand hitting the pillow. Shutting my eyes, I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. I hadn't showered in two days and now I was starting to feel gross.

I heard Oliver give a slight laugh. I opened one eye and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"You." Oliver laughed again. Ignoring the rules, he laid next to me on the bed. I threw my legs over Oliver's like I would do when we were younger. He took my hand off my face and laced his fingers with mine. "Lilly, what am I going to do with you? You always seem to find a way to get yourself into trouble." I searched Oliver's face for seriousness but all I could find was playfulness. I lightly smacked him on the stomach. Smiling, he squeezed my hand "So what's really on your mind?"

I fiddled with Oliver's fingers clasped with mine. "What do you mean?"

"You gave your 'I have something on my mind sigh' so there's obviously something on your mind."

I stared up at the blank ceiling, running different answers through my mind. I could lie and tell him that everything is perfect but he would be able to see right through me. My other option was to tell the truth, but the problem was I didn't even know what the truth was.

I could feel my foot throb and I suddenly got images of back at the ice when I felt painfully alone. I got a feeling of regret. A feeling where I almost wished I never came to Minnesota with Miley and her family. But then, feeling Oliver gently squeeze my hand again, almost like he was reading my thoughts and he was telling me that it all worked out for the best and that whatever happened was suppose to happen, I knew that I could truly not be happier.

"Lilly?" Oliver whispered softly.

"Sorry," I paused. "I don't want to be one to bring down the mood but I sort of want to go home." I could feel Oliver's eyes on me so I continued. "Don't get me wrong, I love it here, and I am grateful for everything Miley and her family have done for me, but I'm starting to feel homesick. I miss Malibu, I miss my home, my bed, my mom."

I felt Oliver nod. "Lilly, everything worked out for the best. And don't worry, we leave tomorrow and you'll be back home in the comfort of your bed in no time."

I didn't have anything left that could be put into words, so instead, I wrapped my free arm around Oliver's neck and guided his lips to mine. Oliver instantly responded moving his lips with mine. His free hand moved securely around my stomach as he moved our clasped hands to his chest.

Running out of breath, I broke our kiss. Brown eyes staring into blue, Oliver's hand which was wrapped around my stomach moved to my hair, running it through the tangled mess.

"You're gorgeous," Oliver whispered.

"No I'm not! I'm a mess!" I smiled. "But it's a nice thought."

" I'm serious Lils, you are beautiful."

I felt a tingle run through me, making me shiver. Oliver took this as a sign of me being cold and ran a hand up and down the length of my arm.

"Lilly, I lo-" Oliver was cut off by the door opening and Savannah standing at the doorway, mouth agape.

**A/N: Well how's that for an ending of a chapter? **

**The sad thing is, the part where Lilly and Oliver were kissing and Lilly accidently touched the ground with her foot, was exactly what happened to me with my boyfriend. It was really embarrassing and it hurt like hell! It's a good thing my boyfriend is so caring and he didn't laugh at me. I just thought I'd throw some of my embarrassment into this story. **

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully sometime soon.**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
